Pudding's Secret
by The Sleeping Queen
Summary: Pudding discovers something or someone amazing! But desides to keep it a secret. That is until she and her friends are about to die at the hands of the aleins! What will happen! Read and find out!
1. Day off

Pudding's Secret!

Hey people's! Hope you all like the new story! I'm going into some new stuff so it won't all be Inuyasha! I'm doing research on what other than Anime that people like reading about. Oh yeah, every now and then in my stories me and my friends will interupt or make a statement or something. Now on with the story!

I unfortunatly don't own the Mew Mew's and Inuyasha. "sniff" Look what you people made me do! I'm crying! Wahhh!

* * *

"I'm so board..." said Pudding laying down next to the stream at the park.

It was her day off and nothing interesting had happened. She didn't even feel like performing for money. It was just one of those nice but boring days. She couldn't think of anything to do. _Ugh... I bet the aleins don't even feel like attacking _she thought. And she was almost right. The aleins all had colds!

**(Me: He he!**

**TDA101: They deserve it!**

**Me: I agree!)**

So she layed there for awhile and then she thought; _Hey. Why don't I go for walk? That might be fun!_

She then got up and went over to the park trails. She went on the trail that went more into the woods. At one point Pudding was completly alone on the trail. A strange breeze started to blow. She got a strange feeling to follow the direction in which the breeze was blowing. She followed it pretty deep into the woods. Till it suddenly changed direction and blew away lots of rubbish like leaves and dirt to reveal an old mable brick path. Something told her to go down the path. She ran down the path not knowing what laid ahead. Uknown to her the path behind her was being covered up like it was never there.

The surroundings began to change the father she went down the path. Who knew the park was this big right? Well its not. A little after she ran down the path she entered a different dimention. One that was supposed to stay hidden from humans and everyone else. The trees turned into blooming cherry blossem trees, the grass turned greenblue. Flowers of every kind light and dark started to appear more and more. The place began to take on a dream type feeling to it. The breeze began to pick up more and more until it eventually started to whane as the path became more wide. Pudding stopped suddenly because of a fork in the path. One going left, the other going right. The breeze blew both ways. _Which way should I take? _She thought in her head. Then a large jade stone appeared out of no where. She walked up to it. There was something carved into it but there was ivy vines growing all over it.

She brushed it away to reveal some very old and strange writing she had never seen before. Yet she could read it.

"How can I read this?" asked Pudding. She looked away from the stone and headed left. (I'm not telling what it said.). She knew she was heading the right way. She didn't know how but she did. The path began to change again. There were Tiger lilies every where. Then the path stopped. At the end of it was a beautiful beach with flowers a beautiful herbs plants growing everywhere. Then the sand parted away to reveal a jade stone stairway leading to the water's edge. Pudding walked down the stairs feeling completly content. Like there was nothing to fear. Like she belonged and was welcome there.

At the bottem of the stairs, her body began to glow. Her clothes changed to a beautiful merigold and strawberry red chinese dress. On her head was a wreath of beautiful white daisies. But when she was done changing, she had her monkey ears and tail. Then a beatiful lily grew up right infront of her and opened up. A peice of paper with the same strange language was in it. Pudding picked up the paper and read it. Then she read it outloud.

(I made this up. If it actually says something in another language then who knew I knew it!)

"Soo- chay Cool ee yota sham tai coh" she said as if in a trance. Then a giant red beautiful bridge rose out of the water. Then to make sure it was safe, Pudding put her foot on the bridge and put some weight on it. It was safe so she stepped onto it. And walked across it for what seemed an hour over an endless sea. (She has good timing. She was acutally on it for an hour!)

Then finally she reached a small island surrounded by a beach on all sides. In the middle was a stone cirle, and growing in the middle was a tall, large, strange shaped bush. Pudding walked up to the bush and started tearing it up! We she was done, where the bush was, was now a statue that must have been overgrown by the bush. The statue was of a girl in a long flowing dress with her arms over her head doing a strange symble. The girl had long hair. and two ponytails (like Kish) on the front of her head, and small pointed ears (like Kagura's from Inuyasha).

"Wow... She's pretty..." Then something caought her eye. At the girl's feet was something carved into the stone. It was a name. It said "Princess Kaname (Kah-nah-may), a half-deman, a hero, a friend.'.

"Wow. She must have done something important" said Pudding.

"Yeah, I did." said a mysterious (alittle ghostly) came from the statue. Then the a transperant vertion of the girl floated out of the statue.

"Wow! Are you the princess!" shouted Pudding backing away.

"Yes I am. I am Princess Kaname. The half-deman element sorceress. I control light and air. I was in a battle to deside the fate of the world. My side won, but in the process I was frozen in stone. I've been in that statue for 500 years. That is until now. Thank you so much for freeing my spirit!" she said.

"Wow. 500 years is along time. And you'r welcome!" she said. "My name is Pudding Fon." she said bowing in respect.

"Pudding, would you like to be my friend?" asked the princess bowing to her as well.

"Sure!" said Pudding grabbing the princess and giving her a hug. They laughed for awhile. Then they talked about what she (the princess) had missed, sbout her and the Mew Mews, and the aliens.

"Wow, so much has happened in the time that has passed." said Princess Kaname astonished.

"Yep! Hey Princess, what was it like back then?" asked Pudding.

"Well, humans and demans lived together on Earth at the same time. There was lots of war, bloodshed, and such. But it there were times and places that were beautiful. Some humans and demans put aside their differences and some villages had humans, demans, and all lived in harmony away from the fighing. My home was the kindom of Tonkitoe (made up). Presently Tokyo know, was a war feild, yet at peace at the same time. You should have seen it Pudding, the tranquile places, I think you would have liked it." she said.

"Sounds great, and bad, but mostly great!"

"Not to sound strange Pudding, but you are giving off a strange ora."

"Huh? I am?"

"Its similar to my own, the reason you were able to free me was probly because you maybe my desendent, or a relative of mine."

"Wow! So you could be my great, great something grandma or aunt or cousin!"

"Maybe. You do posess a slight demanic ora, just slight, but along with spiritual powers as well. Very strange, but interesting none the less!"

"Cool! Whoa! Is that the time? I'm sorry Princess, I gotta go home! Can I come back to see you tomarrow?"

"I'd like that. Here take this." she said giving her a gold heart locket neckless. "If you ever need me, just hold it and say," Shantee cooh la may." she said.

"Its pretty! Thanks! But is there a quicker way back and forth though?"

"Sure, At the entrance, do you remember the large jade stone?"

"Yes."

"Well put the locket onit and say, 'Take me to the isalnd." Then you'll be automatically transported here. Same thing with my statue of a body, except you say, 'To the begining.' and you'll be taken to the begining of the path."

"Cool!" said Pudding. She then gave the Princess a hug, said goodbye, and left.

* * *

Hope you people liked it! It will be awhile till the next cahp. though... 


	2. Enter: The Princess!

Hey my peoples! Wud up? This is #2 chap., an me sorry but Mew Mew Mixup is gona take awhile. So may the 3rd chap. for this story.

I do not own the Mew Mews or Inuyasha, or Magical DoReMi (way that came up I dont know...)

TDA: Where'd the charaters go?

Me: They're missing?

TDA: Yep. (AG walks in w/ box)

Me: Hey AG, Where'd all the characters go?

AG: Uhhh... Well... (tightens hold on box)

TDA: Well? And Whats in the box?

AG: Uh... I'LL NEVER TALK! MUAHAHAH! (runs off w/ box)

Me: And you people call me evil...

TDA: Lets just get here already. (both run off and catch AG)

TDA: Hand it over!

AG: NEVER! (Me gets the bow and opens it.)

Me: Oh dear...

TDA: (walks over) Whats wrong? Dear Buffolou Wings! (it was not my idea)

_All the characters plus our friends were in the box miniturized._

Me: How?

AG: Gave 'em Josh's special brownies.

Me + TDA: JOSH! (run after Josh w/ weapons of choice (Me: sugar high monkey, TDA: spegetti strainer of doom (hope that was right)))

* * *

Pudding visited the princess almost everyday when she had the time for the last month. Unknown to her Tart would spy on her everytime she got off work. He'd follow her to the park, but then loose her in the woods. He couldn't figure out where she went. He complained to Kish and Pie about it but they both said she probly noticed he was following her and probly found a way to dodge him. Then he got ticked off and took his anger out on a doll he made her (he's got a major crush on her but didn't want to make it known, and now he cant give her the doll 'cause its completly jacked up).

One day at work...

The girls were cleaning up after the cafe closed. Pudding packed up all her stuff and changed.

"By guys! See ya tomarrow!" she took off through the door as fast as she could towards the park.

"Hey Ichigo, why do you think Pudding goes to the park almost every day?" asked Mint as she and Ichigo went out the door leaving as well.

"Don't know. Maybe she has a secret boyfriend she dosent want us to know about." said Ichigo smiling.

"Grrr..." growled Tart (he's spying on them, DOES HE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO BESIDES SPY!)

"You hear something growling?" asked Mint looking around.

"That maybe your stomach. You actually did some work today!"

"Excuse me!"

(Um... I'm not letting you guys know what happens here, i-it might be best if you dont know...)

The next day was Saturday. Pudding dropped her sister off at daycare, two brothers at one of their friend's house, the other two at another friend's house. When she got to the cafe, right when she walked in the door, Ichigo grabbed her by the arm as she and the other Mews ran out the door.

"Pudding! Sorry but there was another alein attack!" she said really fast.

They ran to the park where the attack was going on. People were running out of the park screaming, "Monsters! Monsters!"

The girls trnsformed by the time they got to the middle of the park. All 3 aleins were there. Along with 3 very large snake Kirema Anima!

"Nice of you ladies to show up." said Kish looking at Ichigo.

"Like we'd miss a chance to be you'r sorry hides!" shouted Ichigo.

"Humph. ATTACK!" shouted Kish (little weird huh?)

All 3 monsters came up out of the ground ant grabbed all the Mews in a tight knot. The snakes refused to atop strangling them. Then Pudding bit the snake that was strangling her ( Ichigo was with Mint, Lettace was with Zakuro, and Pudding was by herself). It let her go emidietly and screeched in pain. She then attacked the rest of the snakes and those 2 were destroyed.

"Wow Pudding!" shouted Tart,"Your stronger than I thought!" The other 2 aleins staired at him.

"Did you just compliment her?" asked Pie in surprise.

"Yeah! Well... Who asked you!" he asked blushing

"Ok..." said Kish.

The monster that wasent destroyed slambed the Mews so hard that they flew in all different directions. Pudding was throuwn farther than the others. She landed with a thud up against a tree. She tried to get up but couldn't do it. She looked at the other Mews to see them tied up by smaller snakes up against the trees. Then BAM! Tart slamed right into her! He then held a knife to her throat.

"Any last words Pudding before your demise!" he asked with a crazy yet sad look in his eyes (honestley, does anyone talk like that anymore?).

_"Oh no! No one cn help me or my friends! Wait! There is!" she thought._

"Yeah I do!" she said grabbing her locket from her neck," Shantee cooh la may!" she said. Then the locket glowed bright white! (Oh no! I rymed!) Then suddenly it stopped.

"What was that supposed to do? Weaken me!" he shouted at her. Then Pudding felt something tapping her sholder. She turned her head to see the princess bent down next to her in a flowered light pink and white kimono.

"You called?" she asked smiling.

"Princess!" said Pudding with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey! Who the heck are you!" yelled Tart.

"Pudding, are these boys the aleins you've told me about?" she asked.

"Yeah..." she said looking at the ground.

"Hmm..." said the princess standing up looking at Tart. She stood right next to him and grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him up.

"Put me down!" yelled Tart kicking and struggling. But it was no use, it did not phase her, nor loosed her grip. She studied him with a bit of a puzzeled look. And if your wondering, "What happened to the other aleins?" Well, they'r stairing in disbelief at her. Lets take look at what they'r thinking!

Kish: "_She has a similar hair style to mine... She's kinda pretty..._

Pie: "_She's not as cute as Lettace, but she's cute... Cheese! Cheese!_

Who votes on never doing that again? (everyone + you raises hand) Good. Its agreed then. Back to the story!

The princess frowned and she dropped Tart, then kicked hard! AND HE WENT FLYING! OH MAN! HE WENT BACK ABOUT 50, 100 FEET! HE WOULD OF KEPT GOING IF THE FIRST 10 TREES HADN'T SLOWED HIM DOWN! HAHAHAHAHA! THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR STEELING MY BAG OF CANDY! MUAHAHAHAHAH! (sorry people who actually like him, though I dont know why you would...)

"Woah! I didn't know you could do that!" said Pudding as the princess helped her stand up.

"Well I hope you weren't thinking I was weak!" she said putting her onto her back.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING HIM!" shouted Pie heading straight for her at about 50 miles per hour with a fist. (dont say a word lady. You know who you are.) She dodged him by jumping into the air. Kish came from behind and started kicking and punching in rage. She dodged every single one of his attacks, while in the air, WITH Pudding on her back!

* * *

Look, I'm sorry people! This is the end of this chapter. I'm starting the next chapter soon. I'm sorry! Really! DON'T HURT ME! 


	3. Voila! Sorry!

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

* * *

me: Hey people.

TDS: Sarah.

WPK: Sarah.

K#1G: Sarah.

me: Why do I feel I walked into a mofia or something?

_TDS sitting in a big leather black chair with a cat, wearing a black outfit, WPK and K#1G stand on either side also wearing black._

_AG runs in._

AG: Hey guys! What's with the mofia outfits?

me: I'm just as confused as you are.

TDA: Get 'em.

me+AG: O.O' Ahh! (runs away)

* * *

Re-cap:

The princess frowned and she dropped Tart, then kicked hard! AND HE WENT FLYING! OH MAN! HE WENT BACK ABOUT 50, 100 FEET! HE WOULD OF KEPT GOING IF THE FIRST 10 TREES HADN'T SLOWED HIM DOWN! HAHAHAHAHA! THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR STEELING MY BAG OF CANDY! MUAHAHAHAHAH! (sorry people who actually like him, though I dont know why you would...)

"Woah! I didn't know you could do that!" said Pudding as the princess helped her stand up.

"Well I hope you weren't thinking I was weak!" she said putting her onto her back.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING HIM!" shouted Pie heading straight for her at about 50 miles per hour with a fist. (dont say a word lady. You know who you are.) She dodged him by jumping into the air. Kish came from behind and started kicking and punching in rage. She dodged every single one of his attacks, while in the air, WITH Pudding on her back!

Kish and Pie double-teamed and attacked Kaname. She dodged all of their attacks, ducking, moving to the side in the blink of an eye. Then, she delivered a round-house kick to Pie's head sending him crashing into the ground, when the dust cleared he was lying in a crator. While Kish was distarcted, Kaname also delivered a kick to him but in the stomach sending him flying like Tart did earlier. She landed back down on the ground gracfully and ran over to the other Mews. She stopped in the middle of the girls, put Pudding down, and did a hand seal. Her hands glowed bright purple, and thrust her hands forward. The light that came from her hands hit the snakes and made them melt away freeing the girls.

"Who are you? And why'd you save us?" shouted Mint at Kaname.

"Yeah! And how'd you do all that?" chimed in Lettace.

"Huh?" said Kaname confussed. she looked down at Pudding and asked, "You didn't tell them about me?"

"No... I didn't... I'm sorry." said Pudding sadly.

"Pudding... Who is she?" asked Ichigo calmly.

Pudding explained everything. Who she was, about the visits to the park, every little bit of it.

"So, that explains it." said Zakuro. "So, now what do we do?"

"Take her to Ryou and Keiichiro at the cafe." said Lettace.

They hurried back to the cafe, making sure no one saw how strange Kaname looked.

_In the lab..._

Pudding explained to Ryou and Keiichiro about everything. And they had Kaname sit down on a bed that looked like one from a hospital.

"Well, she seema good, so, she'll be working with us." said Ryou.

"Uh, but Ryou, she dosen't look human." said Mint.

"Easily fixed!" said Kaname smiling. She snapped her fingers and her ears turned to those of a humans, her long hair turned to a long braid going down her back, and her kimono turned into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Remind me to have her come over to my place when I can't find an outfit to wear." said Ichigo in awe.

* * *

That's it for now! 


End file.
